


Did You Ever?

by ERNest



Series: Gold Into Rotted Straw [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 The Miller's Daughter, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't seen her in a long time. He needs to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Ever?

Rumpel knows how this will end. It will be his heart that is lost, one way or another. He waits for the end and for the Dark One to vanish onto the air. He's not ready to go, but he's ready to be free. He tells the ones who need to know what they mean, but there is one last thing he needs to do, needs to know. "Did you ever love me?"  
"Do I love you? I did, once, back when I still could. Why do you think I did all those things to protect my heart? It's the fragilest of organs, and the most dangerous."  
Put your heart in a box and put the box in a spot so secret that even you will never find it again. It will only be found by accident and that’s how you know that the finder is trustworthy.

“Did you ever?”  
“Love you? Of course.”  
“But your heart.”  
“I loved you enough to do what you said.”  
“This isn’t what I meant.”  
“I thought of you always.”  
“No, I’m done believing that.”  
“You taught me all the things I ever needed.”  
“Oh dearie, you don’t even remember what love is.”  
“Sure I do. I owe you my bloodlust.”  
“What you describe, my sweet, is a business arrangement.”  
“Close enough.”


End file.
